


吴潮不到武昌宫

by LaNouvelleJuliette



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, 看到这些tag就知道有多变态了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette
Summary: 武昌宫搞鹿文学，路人女主视角，非常变态。
Relationships: 权逊
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. 楔子

****阿莼跪坐在帐幔外，睁着那双大眼睛看着，她的眼里流露出一种近似天真的恐惧。** **

**** ****人的腰能够被折到那种程度吗，不是女人，不是腰肢柔软的歌妓。** **

**** ****她看着交缠的影子被灯火晃到帷帐上，像是风雨欲来时簌簌作响的花枝。她薄命的阿母在的时候，同她讲过，吴郡春来的时候，花是开得纷乱的，颜色独好。** **

**** ****阿莼从来没有回去过吴郡。她只能够规矩地坐着，很着慌地低下头来，用旁的东西冲散自己的思绪。** **

**** ****花枝像女人，她从小看歌女们上妆，晚妆初了的时候，她们无不面若新花，而要不了多久，她们的妆容就会败去，归于萎谢，沦于尘泥。** **

**** ****也不像女人，毕竟在来年的春天，同一枝花还是会开放，但女人的季节只有一个春天。** **


	2. 欢宴

阿莼是吴郡人，从她的血脉来说，是这样的。她的母亲是庐江太守陆康府中的家妓，在城破时失散了，被孙氏掳去，才发现自己早有了身孕。

她从来不晓得自己的父亲是谁，大约是姓陆，但也弄不清是哪一位陆，于是她也不想了。不论是谁，都不会把她认回去的。

说到底，有哪个会想要她，想要歌妓的女儿，夫人的奴婢呢？

除去身份，阿莼是让人满意的女性，她生得有几分美色，眉眼很清秀，继承了母亲吹弹歌唱的天分，很小的时候便被选去学曲。她弹箜篌，弹得极出色，嗓音又甜润清越。下人要将她献上，当时至尊却宠眷步夫人，无心欣赏歌女的容色或歌喉，就把她直接送到了步夫人处。

她成了步夫人的婢女。

****阿莼见帐子边缘落下衣衫来：先是腰带，然后是外衣，最后贴身的衣服也如冬叶般纷纷委顿在地。****

****

她对这场景不陌生，她也曾经这样恭恭敬敬地跪坐着，伺候步夫人去侍寝。

只是那一晚，至尊没有去挽步夫人的玉臂，而是颇好奇地过去，伸手抬起阿莼的脸。

阿莼不敢直视，垂下眼来，在那一瞬间，她捕捉到了至尊脸上掠过的惊异与狂喜。

步夫人从来是最会体察夫君意思的，也有着不妒的美名。她缓缓地走过来，很温柔地对着至尊笑，说：“如果至尊喜欢，妾把这个女子送过去，如何？”

阿莼的眼睛瞪圆了，像林间被猛兽所惊的小鹿。至尊见她如此，兴趣又浓了几分，居然打听起她的身世来，听完又沉吟半晌，许久才自言自语般开了口，说的话很古怪，没有人听懂：

“果然流着陆氏的血……”

从那之后，阿莼更换了主人。她一日日长大，出落得愈发容颜动人，却一直只是做些无关紧要的活计。最多，也就是取箜篌来，弹一曲，为某次至尊荒唐的欢宴助兴。

宴会上少不了陆都督。

阿莼远远地望见陆都督，手下拨弦的动作不禁慢了几分。她第一次见他，他还很年轻，听说是文官出身，在领兵平乱。而当他同至尊说着话，走过她面前时，她屏住了呼吸。

同样清秀的眉眼。

果然是陆氏的血脉。

阿莼暗自想，从血统上说，她是他的族妹，他是她的族兄，也许还更亲近些也未可知。但这一切都不再重要，她比陆氏的庶贱还要低贱，她在宴会上弹着琴，而他是宴会主人的座上宾。

直到这一晚。

夷陵大胜之后，诸将皆有封赏，唯独陆都督处还是没有动静。也许是因为他的功太高了，至尊把他迎进武昌宫来饮宴，一边再细想封赏的事情。

这是第一夜。

吴宫筵席上的美酒永远如同流水般取用不尽，今夜至尊更是频频行酒，席上的宾客逐渐失态。阿莼在至尊的席后垂首弹着琴，铮琮的弦声压不下席间的醉话。陆都督是这些人里最规矩的，即便是几分薄醉，也不改风仪。阿莼偷眼去看他优雅端正的仪态，不无哀怨地暗叹：

自己若是也有嫡子的身份，是不是也能够这般风姿楚楚，风光地嫁给同样出身高门的良人，不操此贱业——

她勾弦，不自觉用了力，错了度。

弦竟断了。

扰了欢宴兴致的歌妓被拖出去，阿莼一迭声地哀告，求至尊身边的给使能饶她一命。给使冷冷地说：“哪怕是正经的臣子，在至尊酒后触了霉头，也没有个好下场的，何况是你。”

她跪在地上，不敢抬起头来。

“不过你运气倒是好的，”给使忽然笑起来，“陆都督为你求情呢，说是以礼治国，不能用重刑随意杀人。至尊宠他，也就留了你一命。”

阿莼发着抖，没有一声应答。

“但还要看你会不会办事，”给使道，“有件事，你办得好，便饶过你。”

阿莼捧着酒，恭敬地在自己实际上的族兄面前跪下，向他道谢，劝他满饮此杯。

他们真是不了解陆氏一族，阿莼将杯子举过头顶，在心里暗道，吴郡大族的子弟，素来自矜身份，如何会接受一个乐妓的酒。

然后她听见至尊的声音，就在她身后很近的地方：

“伯言，你喝，她的命就系在这杯酒上。”

事情就变成了现在这样。

她看见年轻的大都督从床帐里惊惶失措地下去，几乎是滚落在地上，然后帐里伸出一只手，有力的，骨节分明的，男人的手，把他强拉回去。

陆都督自称过书生文官，然而，也毕竟是执掌万军之人，没有办法像虎扑鹿那样把他死死制住。于是吴主只能从后头压住他，任凭他半边身子极力地往床帐外挣扎，他们的身体与帐幔纠缠在一起，还有乌黑的长发，水一般胡乱地流泻下来。

至尊好像不在乎在服侍的婢女面前，咬着他的臣子的耳朵，磨蹭着说：

“今夜你就……跟了孤……”

尾音被融进暧昧的重喘中，随之而来的是陆都督的抗拒和呜咽。

阿莼捏着衣角，脸红透了，眼里含着泪。她不敢抬头去看，甚至听也不太敢听，她伸手捂住耳朵，又觉得很失体面，这样是会挨训的，于是又放下来。

只做没有听见。

陆都督失去了所有反抗的气力，被拖入床帐的时候，她只觉得如释重负。

那杯酒里的药下得分量很足，她知道陆都督此时的身子应当是软透了，只能任由人动作。床帐上朦胧的影子，绘就了赵夫人都画不出的图景，过于淫亵，主角还是大吴此时最煊赫的一对君臣。

她愣在那里，看着，不让自己太过心神不宁。

但是那声音太分明，太刺人。穿透她，贯入她，刺进了她不堪折磨的心。那在白日里好听的声音被弄得支离破碎，在哭，在求饶，在拒绝，像是上好的箫管，落到吹奏不得法的人手里，给糟践得不成调子了。

不知道过了多久。所幸，那药是真的很烈，陆都督的声音变得柔软了，粘连着，含糊着，不自觉带上吴语的腔调。自呼阿侬，语则阿傍。阿莼听得懂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “吴人之鬼，住居建康。小作冠帽，短制衣裳。自呼阿侬，语则阿傍。菰稗为饭，茗饮作浆。呷啜莼羹，唼嗍蟹黄。手把豆蔻，口嚼槟榔。”——《洛阳伽蓝记·卷二·城东 景宁寺》


	3. 日升

直到第二日的夜里，暮色已浓，阿莼取了几次膳，又温了几次，她很有耐心地等着。

直到她听到纱帘在沙沙作响，吴主起身了。阿莼不敢仰视，跪伏在地上，等他的履行到自己面前时，低低地称了一声：“至尊。”

至尊的心情似乎不错，他的语气懒洋洋的，像是吃干净猎物之后，很饱足的虎：

“等陆都督醒了，你去伺候他梳洗。”

她低头应承。

“对了，”他走了几步，又折返，履尖朝着床榻的方向，“看住他，不要让他做蠢事——”

“不论用什么方法。”

阿莼跪在地上，觉得地面的凉意像水波似的，一圈一圈地传到她的膝上，又渗入她的骨里。现在明明还是长夏，本应当是清气上泛，但她只觉得冷。

吴主走后，不知道过了多久，床里响起声音来。阿莼趋前去服侍，在她分开床帐、挂上帘钩的时候，她看见床里的人坐起身，用锦被裹住身子，满面茫然。

阿莼咬了咬嘴唇，她想起至尊的话。

做蠢事，蠢事的范围实在有些大，她不知道至尊话中所指到底是什么。

但是，天下这么乱，即便是生长后庭，她还是懂一些事的。她知道有些刚烈的女子，被贼人掳去之后，受了侮辱，就会自尽。

她偷觑了一眼，在心里摇摇头，陆都督即便生得很清秀好看，也没有女儿气，断然不会为此态。何况至尊也不是贼人啊，从前至尊到步夫人那里去的时候，夫人是很高兴的，她本就出众的美貌，在欢愉之下更显得明媚非常。

陆都督的茫然被恍然的惊惧冲散了，他颤抖着手，把脸埋进双手。阿莼不知道他是不是在哭，她没有见过男人这样绝望又恐惧的姿态，何况是一向言谈举止合乎礼法的陆都督。

她想起至尊的话，决心要做些什么。

“您不要这样忧心，”她停了停，想着下一句怎么说。

她最后说：“晡食准备好了。”

陆都督的肩头不再颤抖，他恢复了一贯的平静：“你去把我的衣服拿来。”

阿莼摇摇头：“至尊不许。”

他长长地、悠悠地叹了一口气：“那你取饮食来，我饿了。”

阿莼在一旁服侍他用迟来的朝食并晡食，他吃得慢条斯理，除了身子难免有些发软无力，看不出疲累与饥饿的端倪。阿莼又帮他做必要的梳洗，却拒绝了他沐浴的请求，她说：

“至尊说，他会亲自为您赐浴的。”

那双和自己有几分相似的、漂亮的眼睛里，流露出的不再是惊异，而是愤怒，这难得一见。陆都督紧了紧裹在身上的锦被，低声说了句：“荒唐。”

“伯言好大的气性。”

吴主走了进来，他的声音里没有责备，而是满足后的慵懒。他的眼睛慢慢扫过跪在一边的阿莼，又凝视着陆都督。最终他踱步过去，坐在了床边。

他拉过陆都督的手，柔声问：“昨晚睡得好么？”

“请至尊不要一错再错。”陆都督冷冷地回答。

“你对孤真冷淡，”至尊不顾反抗，手滑进被里，揽过陆都督的腰肢，亲吻着他的脸颊和侧颈，“还是昨天夜里用的药好，你可是一直缠着孤不放，孤都以为要死在你的身上了……”

阿莼的脸烧得绯红，她正要垂下眼，却听陆都督道：“至尊自重。”

房内陷入了寂静，良久，被凝住的空气才有了流动的迹象。

“你到底肯不肯？”

吴主的声音含了薄怒，是那种隐隐的愠怒，如同早春的流水里没有化开的冰。

沉默，一阵长长的沉默。

阿莼好害怕，她本来就是一个很怯弱的女孩子，她比害怕怒火更害怕之前的沉默。她在心里无声地哀求着：

求求你了，陆都督，说点什么吧。跟他服个软，认个错，让他碰一碰你，不要这么冷了。不然，至尊是要对着我这个侍婢发火的。

反正之前不也做过了吗，再做一次，又会怎么样呢。

求求你。

求求你。

也许是她的哀告起了作用，陆都督做了回应，他起身，又跪下来，深深地一拜：“君臣自有上下之礼，议不能以色侍君，为乱伦之事。”

吴主很久没有说话，阿莼用左手死死攥住右手，好让自己不要颤抖得这么厉害，明明两只手都是在发颤的，但她没有外物可以依靠，就只能从自己身上分化出依靠来。

“阿议。”吴主开了口，声音竟是出人意料的温和，阿莼熟悉这种温和，这是山雨欲来时的刻意压抑，一种伪饰的平静。

“你总是这样。”

吴主伸出手，要拉陆都督起来，像是每一个赏识贤才的英主那样，扶他的良臣起身。但陆都督纹丝不动，好像他从来都是长在这里的，如同最坚稳的山石。

“陆伯言！”

阿莼浑身都打了个颤，循着她自幼的肢体记忆，倒是先跪下来了。

“你为什么不肯呢？这些礼法，这些伦常，对你来说真这么重要？”吴主的声音陡然拔高，“所有的这些东西，还不都是攥在孤的手里！”

陆都督似乎要抗辩，但他的反抗被君王的暴怒所淹没。

“还是说，你只是不愿意？”吴主忽然笑起来，这笑声很干，在这寂静又漫长的武昌夏夜里，配合单调的更漏声，听起来很瘆人，“伯言啊，你是读过《汉书》的，你难道忘了那句话？”

“子独不见家人寡妇邪？”

“始自约敕之时，意乃慕宋伯姬及陈孝妇。”

“不幸一为盗贼所污，遂行淫失。”

吴主一句又一句地诵出来，死寂的房室因为他的高声念诵而震动，而匍匐，就像伏在地上的阿莼一样。

“知其非礼，然不能自还。”很平静，很清彻的声音。是陆都督，为他补上了这结末的一句：

“至尊何必以盗贼自污，议也并非失节寡妇，不会为此淫行。”

“好，好，很好。”吴主冷笑着，“孤忘了，你在吴郡也是颇有文名的。”

“至尊谬赞。”陆都督依旧平和地回答。

阿莼悄悄地抬起眼，只见吴主俯下身去，拍了拍陆都督的脸，说：

“只不过，孤要告诉你的是，你也早就没有什么伦常，什么礼数可言。昨天夜里，你在孤的床上，可是什么淫乱之事都做过了。”

“既然明知是无礼之事，就不该一错再错。”

阿莼闭上眼，长长地叹了一口气，她叹气叹得很有技巧，咬住牙关，轻轻地往口鼻里送气，这样就能够最大限度地压住声音，不教贵人们听见。

还没等她叹完这口气，忽然响起了吴主的厉声呼唤：

“来人！”

她吓了一跳，还以为是自己这把控精妙的叹气声惊扰了谁，连忙上前去，脚却已经发软了。

“去拿昨夜的药，”吴主说，“再叫人搬面铜镜进来——”

“让大都督看清楚，他是怎么和孤行淫乱之事的。”


End file.
